


Not our Harry

by paupotter_4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Prophecy, into hiding, wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the only thought running through James and Lily Potter’s minds. </p><p>The Marauders' reaction upon hearing the Sybill Trelawney's prophecy about their unborn child. Based on a fanart seen on Tumblr (link inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not our Harry

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to J. K. Rowling's books.

Not our Harry... 

That was the only thought running through James and Lily Potter’s minds as they stood in Dumbledore’s office. Although twenty minutes ago they didn’t know exactly what to think after an emergency Order summoning and Dumbledore’s request for speaking in private to the five of them before the meeting, it was turning out to be way worse than anyone could’ve expected it. 

One of Lily’s hand started to caress absent-mindedly her stomach and James held firmly the other one, to steady them both, but they weren’t able to say a word. They could hardly comprehend the meaning of their ex headmaster’s words. Tears filled their eyes, making almost impossible for them to read the words hurriedly scribbled in a piece of parchment. Even so, they kept reading them over and over, wishing for them to change. 

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him,  
born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
And either must die at the hand of the other  
for neither can live while the other survives...  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord  
will be born as the seventh month dies....

“The prophecy has been made a few hours ago, but it is my belief that Lord Voldemort will already be aware of it and he will trust his source. I thought it was my duty to warn you”. 

“No!!”, shrieked Lily in a deafening cry that froze and sent a freezing cold wave to everybody in the room. “No! It can’t mean him, not our baby! This isn’t true. There has been some mistake. It can’t--can’t--James, tell him he’s wrong!!”, she implored finally, leaning against her husband. 

“Albus-- How could it be--”, started James, but he was too thunderstruck to even formulate the sentence in his head, let alone say it aloud. 

Minnie spoke as she saw his former student struggle, helping right when she was needed. 

“How can we know the prophecy is reliable, Albus?”, asked in a soft voice, almost as if this was a class and Dumbledore was simply teaching them the basis of a particular difficult spell. 

“I know how you all feel about Divination. I myself share your opinion on most of the occasions. I wouldn’t trust it if it was something I overheard on the street. But this particular prophecy was made by a Seer I truly trust, and therefore, I won’t be risking your child’s life.” 

“And just because of that we have to believe it too?”, shouted Sirius outraged. 

“I would never dream to impose you a belief, Mr. Black, but things would be much simpler if you trusted once again my judgement” 

“No they wouldn’t! This--This isn’t simple!”, implored Peter. “I mean, how can their child, someone who’s not even born yet, be targeted by the Dark Lord?” 

“Lord Voldemort, Mr. Pettigrew”, Dumbledore reminded kindly. 

Even with the issue at hand, Peter trembled visibly at the mention of the name, forcing Dumbledore to take a breath before they entered the never-ending discussion about the fear of the name and Lord Voldemort. Instead, he turned to face James and Lily, in the corner of the office, still puzzled. Five pairs of eyes turned to them too, a mix of angried, astonished and anguished faces, while Lily caressed her stomach and James held her by the shoulders, both their bodies trembling slightly. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter”, called out Albus. 

They both raised their heads, eyes emptied of emotion but filled with silent tears, still unable to pronounce any words. 

“It really doesn’t matter if you believe it refers or not to your child--” 

“The hell it does!”, interrupted Sirius. “There isn’t any evidence it is their baby!”

“It only refers to a male born in late July of 1980, whose parents defeated Lord Voldemort thrice and lived to tell the tale”, argued Remus. “I can count a couple examples other than James and Lily.” 

“Indeed there are, Mr. Lupin. But what it’s important are Lord Voldemort’s believes. I am quite certain he won’t dismiss a clear probability of losing all of his powers, all of his followers, and everything he’s achieved until this very moment. So he will target a child. He will kill a child. He could even kill every male child born in the closing days of July if he thought that would suppose no-one could ever vanquish him. But certainly a baby hunt isn’t his quest.” 

“What is, then?”, urged Sirius. 

“He knows we know about the prophecy. He knows we’ll belief --or hope-- that one child could vanquish him. He knows we’ll try to protect him at all costs. So he’s going to strike. Right in the heart. He’s going to target the child that’s supposed to vanquish him, and somehow he’s going to kill him, despite our efforts. Make disappear, before it is truly formed, the only hope we have left at destroying him. It is my belief that the most obvious choice will be the child of those parents who’ve supposed a biggest threat to his means. Among all the choices, the Potter family here has done a marvelous job stopping Lord Voldemort’s achievements.” 

No-one found arguments to that. As always, Dumbledore’s logic seemed so simple, so fair, so unquestionable. Despite being a lot to say, no-one could pronounce a word. Not even the couple in question. James was now holding Lily in a tight embrace against his chest, face to face, foreheads in touch, murmuring words no-one but his wife could hear, wiping her tears with his thumbs. Anger, fear and pain showing in both their eyes. 

Finally, Lily focused her eyes on the Headmaster. 

“The prophecy says that Lord Voldemort will mark him as his equal”, she red. “Not that he’d kill the baby.” 

The Headmaster took a deep breath, looking down at his own parchment on his desk. He put it away in a corner before looking Lily again in the eye. 

“It wouldn’t be wise for you to hold hope to that part, Lily” 

“What are you saying?”, shouted Remus, eyebrows frowned. “That we should just give up hope?”

“Oh, yeah, sure! While we’re at it, we can wrap the baby in a present box with a nice bow and send it to Voldemort by urgent messaging from the very same delivery room!”, shrieked Sirius. 

“Pads”, begged James in a murmur. And that simple word made Sirius calm down and slowly and respectfully back away from the Headmaster, going back to the spot where the couple was. The Headmaster, surprisingly, wasn’t at all disturbed by the burst of anger, and tried to explain himself to Sirius --and to all the others present-- with a calm and reassuring voice. 

“Of course, I didn’t mean that. But, the prophecy clearly says “neither can live while the other survives”. In the end, one of them will have to die. And although I hope that your child lives a long, happy and full life, and I vow to do anything in my hand to ensure it, there is a possibility that he never does.” 

“No”, cried Lily again. 

“It also says “he will have power the Dark Lord knows not”, said Remus. “That’s probably what can vanquish Voldemort, isn’t it? Isn’t there, then, any possibility that--?” 

“Mr. Lupin, I do think it’s too early to try to understand the entirety of the prophecy. I truly don’t know what magical skills can a newly-born possess, even if it is the child of such a remarkable and talented couple of wizards as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” 

The couple shifted again from their corner, uncomfortable, since Dumbledore was tearing apart every bit of hope they’d held since reading the prophecy for the thousandth time. But, what could they say, they knew Albus was right, as usual. Sirius put a hand in both of their arms, trying to give them both strength. 

“Let’s give it time”, suggested Dumbledore in a calm and reassuring voice. “We’ve only known about the prophecy today. We still have time to study it, after all, these children won’t be born until five more months. Of course, the other families should be informed too, just in case, and be urged to take, as well, the necessary precautions before their baby’s birth.” 

“Necessary precautions?”, repeated Lily with a whimper. 

“With all due respect, sir, this is not the time to be cautious”, replied James before Dumbledore could ever dream of answering Lily’s question. He kindly got rid of his wife’s embrace, but as he did so, his friends stepped in for him, surrounding Lily in a circle so she wouldn’t be left alone. 

“But it is, Mr. Potter”, replied Dumbledore calmly. 

“No, it’s not, sir. What we need is to take down Voldemort once and for all, before any of these children are put in danger!”, said James. “All the members of the Order would agree with me--it’s for the greater good! I won’t let my child be born when he’s targeted!” 

“Not a single member of the Order’d take place in such a dangerous mission as this--” 

“We would, sir”, interrupted Remus at once. 

“Absolutely”, agreed Peter. 

“That’d be suicidal, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew”, replied Prof. McGonagall. “If the Order hasn’t ever taken a risk as that is for a reason.”

“We don’t care”, added Sirius. “All we want--” 

“Boys. Please”, interrupted Lily, raising her voice. All the Marauders, used to the commanding voice of one Lily Evans during their academic years, shut up at once and turned to look at her, letting her through the office to stand beside her husband, who greeted her with a fainted smile before putting a firm arm around her waist. “Please, sir, what do you suggest? How can we protect our child?”, she asked with a strangled voice. 

“Are you familiar with the Fidelius Charm?” 

“What?”, exclaimed James in his desperation. 

This time, no-one said a word. No-one explained, giving the couple the time they needed to comprehend what Dumbledore was demanding of them, since they all were too trying to do so. It was quite the ordeal for them both, who had pledge to take an active place in the war after their parents death, all four of them in the hands of Death Eaters, orchestrated, once again, by Voldemort. There hadn’t been, in the last couple of years, any incident or phenomenon which wasn’t strictly caused by Voldemort’s strings. Even their wedding and the baby's inception were rushed and unplanned because of the war and all those friends dying all around them. 

Understandably, it took the couple a lot longer than their friends to understand Albus’ almost crazy idea. But when they did, their reaction was exactly what everyone was expecting: a clear indignation from James and even more despair from Lily. 

“No, sir, you can’t ask us this!”, yelled James, outraged. 

“It’s for the best. And with a bit of luck, it’d last a few weeks. Few months maximum.”

“Months we’d be spending secluded from a god-damn war! You can’t expect us to go hiding when all of our friends’ll still be out there, fighting in our place! Dying for us! I’d feel useless!”  


 “I think right now you belong, and you’ll feel useful enough, where this baby --your baby-- is safe. And he won’t be in the midst of a war. Actually I should have asked you to do so when I first learnt of Lily’s pregnancy, but I know when a battle is lost before starting it.” 

“You can be sure this one’s a lost battle too”, grumbled James under his breath. 

“Prongs--” 

“No!, Pads, don’t even try to convince me here. There’s a war going on, Voldemort’s on the loose, he’s trying to kill my son and you all want me to go into hiding? What sort of plan is that?!” 

“The best one to protect our child, James”, interjected Lily before any of the Marauders could open his mouth. And none could say anything else after this. They’d never have thought Lily Evans, the most fierce, the strongest and most stubborn woman they’d ever met, would give up this easily. It was clear they weren’t considering the variable of a mother’s love and what could a mother do for her child. Even to protect an unborn one. “I’ll do it, James. If it keeps our baby safe.” 

“But--Lily!” 

“My family right now is the greater good. I’m not losing him.”

James looked alone, hollow and betrayed, but all it took was a five-second glare from his wife to finally convince him. With a hurt look on his eyes, slowly, still uncertain, James leaned forward to gently kiss his wife’s forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist while she was doing the same, keeping each other warm and close in a tight embrace, not letting go. 

“Fine”, James said finally with a defeated sigh. He glanced over Lily’s head in Albus’ approximately direction and nodded once, gravely. “When do we have to move?” 

“You can take your time. You’ll be safe as long as you hide a few weeks before the delivery, though I urge you to do it way sooner. And you’ll need to choose a Secret-Keeper. Only he will know your exact location.”  
 “Sirius”, said James and Lily at once. 

They turned to the other side, where Sirius seemed quite puzzled. But who else could it be? Sirius and James were brothers and trusted each other blindly, to the point of stupidity, even. And Lily had grown fond of him, even considered him a brother. Not on the same level of trust and camaraderie than James and Sirius shared, but she definitely trusted Sirius. She had during their years at Hogwarts, he was as good as their matchmaker back then, and he was there every time she needed him, even when it was because of a stupid argument with James, but yet on more important occasions, the clearest example, what happened with Tuney. And now, in times of war, she trusted him with her life. The same way James and her trusted their child's life to Sirius. That reminded her they still hadn’t asked him about being the kid's godfather. Today probably wasn’t the appropriate day, but they had to do it soon. 

“You sure?”, Sirius asked uncertain. 

The question was almost absurd enough to make Lily laugh, though no sound came out of her mouth. James’ grunt worked for them both. 

“Of course we’re sure, don’t be stupid”, he said. 

“You don’t have to decide right now”, insisted Sirius, refusing to meet their eyes. “We’ll talk about it.” 

“Of course”, agreed Dumbledore, raising from his chair and walking over his desk to get to James and Lily, placing a hand on their arms. “I still need to inform the Order and find a safe location, big enough for the future family”, he said with the first hint of a smile they’d seen today from the man. 

The dismissive undertone was obvious and Peter, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily, the last two still embraced tightly, said goodbye feebly before leaving Dumbledore’s office. They were completely in silence during the time the spiral staircase brought them all to the corridor below and the gargoyle moved to hide the passageway to the Headmaster’s office. Once at the corridor, they scattered around forming an uniform circle, exchanging mortified looks, the couple finally releasing each other. There was no-one in sight and the corridor was completely silent. 

James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, looking exhausted and on the edge of a nervous breakdown. That hit rock bottom inside the other Marauders, if possible. In these halls, in these corridors, they’ve always seen James smiling, always heard him laughing, specially there, in front of the Headmaster’s office, where they were so often summoned to because of their pranks. Even during the war, fighting side by side with Sirius, he always fought with that smirk of his. But now all of that was gone, replaced by fear and anguish towards his unborn child. The sensation was overwhelming and depressing. 

Finally, the gravity of it all took, too, the best of Lily. She grabbed James’ hand, placed her head on his chest and started crying. Not a polite or cute or lady-like crying; it was a loud, depressing sobbing against his husband shoulder. Maybe aggravated for the pregnancy hormones, maybe for the fact of being at Hogwarts with such a tragic piece of news, being surrounded by so many happy memories. James looked petrified and glanced the rest of the Marauders, looking for help, but there wasn’t much they could offer. 

“I’m scared, James. I don’t want to lose the baby. I don’t--” 

“Shush, Lily-pads. Nothing bad’s going to happen to him. I swear I’m going to protect you both. Even with my life.” 

“That’s what scares me”, replied her. “We both giving our lives for him. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect him. As would do Sirius, Remus and Peter, even McGonagall, Dumbledore, and everyone else in the Order. If anything--” 

“Don’t be stupid, Lils”, interrupted Sirius with a disapproving tone, glaring at her. “We would risk our lives for your baby, but nonetheless we aren’t suicidal or stupid.” 

“He won’t be alone”, promised Remus at once. 

“Though we’ll do our best to ensure nothing happens to either three of you, if you’ll be calmer and go into hiding a little more confident, we solemnly swear that, something should happen to the both of you, this child won’t want for nothing. Peter or I will take him. Even Minnie here or Albus himself would do a great job. He won’t want for nothing.” 

With that, James realized the Marauders had talked about their child before. It was a legit matter of discussion in the midst of a war --what would happen to a newly-born child should his parents die in the battle. James thanked them their prevision. They’d talked about it long enough and enough times, for once, to know it’d be useless, though they wouldn’t mind at all, to add Remus to the list of suitable adopting uncles. With his werewolf condition, the Ministry fo Magic would never give him custody, not even with all of Dumbledore’s power at the Wizengamot. Lily didn’t realize any of this, but James surely did, and that short conversation with the rest of the Marauders convinced him a bit more about the godfather issue and, specially, about the Secret-Keeper. They were the best friends they could ever ask for. Either way, whatever happened in the next months, their child would have a home and a life, he was sure of that. He just hoped Lily and him would be in it with him. 

 

**************************

Today was the day. 

James and Albus had had never-ending disagreements and discussions day in day out, but finally they had agreed on something, the day the Potters’d go into hiding and where. There really wasn’t that much of a discussion when the date Lily was due to give birth was getting nearer and nearer and the chances of being found by Voldemort or his Death Eaters was higher everyday. Perhaps that realization was what drove James crazy. They were a twenty-year-old couple who were having a baby in the midst of a war and no-one’d be there to help or guide them. If James' parents were alive they'd probably go into hiding with them to help with the baby, but their parents were dead, and they couldn't ask any of their friends to go into hiding with them and not fight into the War. So they were alone, despite Sirius' promise to visit them as frequently as he could, to give them a hand with the baby, check on them and give them new on the War. The thought was terrifying to say the least. 

Remus and Peter had come to their apartment --soon to be their older apartment-- to say goodbye to the couple before Sirius’d take them to their new location. With some more arguments, he’d agreed to be the Secret-Keper, though he still didn’t look quite certain of his decisions. But they were. 

“Thanks for coming, guys”, said James, carrying his and Lily’s bags. His voice was steady, but his eyes were coming back and forth from the entrance hall and the windows, and his old, known grin was nowhere to be seen. 

“No problem, Prongs”, replied Remus, warm and concerned tone. “We’ll see you after the baby’s born and we know he’s safe.” 

“Harry”, corrected Lily with a faint smile. “The baby’s name will be Harry.” 

It was one of the only subjects that could distract either of them the last few weeks: their unborn child. His name, the clothes and toys they were going to buy him, what would they feed him--Nothing related to the prophecy, but genuine concerns of a soon-to-be parent couple. It’d almost become their relaxing therapy: whenever things were starting to get too frightening, or one of them woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, they started to make mental lists of things their baby’d want. And it almost worked. 

“From James’ grand-father?”, asked Sirius, knowing just as much as James the Potters’ family tree. “Henry?” 

“That’s correct”, confirmed James. 

“Seriously?” asked the godfather in an incredulous voice, looking at Lily’s bump with frowned eyebrows. “Sorry, no pun intended”, amended almost as once, without realizing, used to this joke as if second nature. “But--Harry? Such a dull name? Not Sirius--”

“We said right from the start we wouldn’t name the child Sirius”, reminded Lily. 

“Or Prongslet, Prongs 2.0, or any other of the amazing names we suggested? We put them on a list, where’s the list, Remus?” 

“We have it, though we should have thrown it in the bin, where it should be”, interjected James, voice tired. 

“Other options were Bambi, The Heir to Our Glory, Wizkid, Gryffindor #6--”, counted Peter. 

“Okay, you know what, guys? You can call the baby all of that if you want to--” 

“Except Wizkid, whose idea was that?” 

“I’m to blame”, said Remus sheepishly, shooting a hand up in the air. 

“Moony, for Merlin's beard, you’ve had better moments”, sighed James. 

“As I was saying”, reprehended Lily, throwing an unamused and frightening look to all the Marauders. “You can call him all of that, apart from Wizkid, on the condition the baby learns his own name too.” 

“What’s so thrilling about Harry?”, complained Sirius once again. 

“James’ grandfather was a pro-Muggle activist in the Wizengamot during the War”, explained Lily calmly, already experienced in explaining things to a small kid who usually didn’t listen. “I say it fits.” 

The Marauders stopped complaining, seeing the truth in Lily’s explanation. Sensing again the change of atmosphere, they all looked at the couple with the same expressions as they had on them when they arrived --pity, sorrow, bit of anger. They all breathed heavily in order to keep themselves from crying, feeling a tight knot in their throats. 

“Well--Thanks again, guys”, said James, strangled voice. He embraced Remus and Peter, who again said it hadn’t been a problem. “You be careful out there, okay?” 

“We’ll be.” 

“Promise?” 

“Are you asking us to promise something?”, replied Remus, laughing despite the tears filling his eyes. 

“Sorry, this whole thing's gone to my head. Do you solemnly swear you’ll be careful out there?”  
 “We do, Prongs”, said Wormtail. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll see you again when Harry’s born”, said Remus while embracing Lily tightly. 

“I’d hope so”, she said, hiding her face into Remus’ shoulder. 

“You know we will”, he amended at once, stern voice, kissing her on the cheek briefly. 

“Take a few Death Eaters for us”, begged James. 

“Oh, that we’ll do gladly”, said Sirius. “I still owe my dearest cousin Bellatrix.” 

“We’re not asking to get yourself killed”, reprimanded Lily, glaring at Siri, right behind her back. “We want to see you again too.”

“It’s okay, Evans, Bella’s no match for me”, he assured, winking at her. 

“And Wormtail, learn to Apparate already”, said James, frustration leaking into his voice as if to compensate everything else he was feeling at the moment. “Or you’ll get killed next time you duel.” 

“I’ve been working with Remus and Sirius, I’ll be fine”, promised him sheepishly, tone barely audible. 

They were in an uniform circle in the Potters’ living room, reminiscence of older and happier moments. Now everyone’s eyes were filled with tears, though everyone tried his hardest not to break into crying. There was nothing left to say, so Sirius grabbed one of the bags from the floor. 

“Ready, family?”, he asked. 

The couple didn’t answer out loud, but stepped to both sides of Sirius, James with the remaning bag on his shoulder. They took hold each of one of Siri’s arms and, nodding for the last time to the other two Marauders, the three of them Disapparated with a loud crack. 

Remus and Peter didn’t stay for long in that empty and hollow apartment, apparating too, each to his own apartment, hoping, despite all the promises made, to see the couple alive once more after the baby was born.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mickisketch.tumblr.com/post/107738811360/those-brave-darling-kids-i-think-nothing-other


End file.
